Lost and Found
by Everlasting-Bloom
Summary: Ly's truck vanishes into thin air and a certain officer helps her find it.
1. A Desperate Theif

"You've got to be joking." Ly muttered in disbelief. There she stood, gazing at the space where her black truck was supposed to be. Student parking space one hundred and twenty four was vacant. Gone. Her only means of transportation had vanished into thin air. An irritated sigh escaped Ly's lips. What on earth was she supposed to do now? The now car-less university student surveyed her surroundings. All of the surrounding cars where present, except her's of course. "Why, of all the cars in this freaking parking lot, did this idiot choose my old, beaten to bits, black truck!?" Ly roared. She took a few moments to cool down and collect her thoughts. Once she had cooled down, Ly reasoned that the only thing to do was to report her stolen car to the compass police. That's when Ly remember that the compass police station...was on the other side of the university. After releasing yet again, another aggitated sigh, Ly began her long walk to the police station


	2. Officer's Aid

"Officer Jones, Officer Jones, do you copy?" A voice buzzed through the walkie talkie. "Matt, bro, you don't need to be so formal it's just me." Alfred explained to his younger brother. "Alfred we're at work we're supposed to be formal!" The younger brother fumed. "Okay okay! No need to get so loud!" Alfred replied defensively. Matthew let out an agitated sigh. Why couldn't his older brother behave? "Where are you Alfred?" Matthew asked. "Oh I'm in the car patrolling the parking lot as usu-" Alfred stopped mid-sentence when something caught his eye.

A lily. A white lily. He gave a second glance, and saw that the ivory lily loosely held together a young woman's long, auburn locks. He studied her for a moment. From her looks (even though he could only see her backside) she seemed to be in her early twenties and defiantly a student of the university. Alfred moved the car forward to get a better view of the young woman, and he was shocked by what he saw. She was beautiful! From her looks it was easy to conclude that she was Vietnamese. As he noticed before, the young woman kept her long, chocolate locks in a loose ponytail. But what Alfred found the most mesmerizing were her eyes. The said physical feature was a color that Alfred had never seen before. Golden, the young woman had brilliant, golden eyes.

He had to talk to her, so without further ado, he drove the car closer to the young lady and rolled down the window.

"Good morning ma'am." Alfred greeted the young woman. The university student turned her head to face her greeter. "Hello Officer," She replied. Alfred could barely hear her response, his heart was beating so fast and so hard that he could hear his pulse in his ears. 'Oh she has a beautiful voice, ' Alfred thought to himself. A rosy blush crept onto Alfred's cheeks. There was a pause, Alfred was the first to break the silence. "Is there anything I can help you with ma'am?" Ly thought for a moment, then she remembered the predicament she was in. "Yes Officer there is, my car is gone." Ly stated bluntly. Alfred was surprised, he didn't expect for the young woman to have any problems, much less a problem with a stolen car. "Where are you headed now?" Alfred asked. "I'm heading to the police station to file a report for my missing car." Ly explained. "W-Would you like a ride?" Alfred bashfully inquired. Ly was taken aback by his generous offer. "Are you allowed to?" The question made Alfred think for a moment. Was he allowed to? 'Probably not...oh well! I'm gonna so it anyways!' Alfred reasoned with himself. "If it's for a pretty lady like yourself, I'm sure they'll let me." Alfred chimed. A blush stained Ly's cheeks a deep red. No one has ever said she was pretty, excepting compliments was a new experience for Ly. The young woman wordlessly walked in front of the car, opened the passenger door, and sat down in the passenger's seat.

The ride to the campus police station was a silent one. It was a comfortable ride for Ly, but an awkward ride for Alfred. He was so nervous What should he say? He didn't want to say anything stupid. "So, uh, what are you majoring in ma'am? If you don't mind me asking." Alfred asked as formally as possible. "I don't mind at all Officer, I'm majoring in marine biology." Ly informed her driver. Alfred was impressed, but then again, she did seem like an intelligent young woman. "Wow, so your beautiful and smart." Alfred remarked in admiration. Once again, Ly's cheeks were painted a deep red. "T-Thank you Officer, but really I'm not anything special." Ly humbly stated. "Ma'am, you don't give yourself enough credit, what you are studying is amazing! And I've never seen a lady as pretty as you." Alfred remarked, this time making eye contact with Ly. She was speechless, no one ever complimented her on anything.

Ly's thoughts were still racing when the car came to a stop. Snapping herself out of her thought, she realized that they had arrived at the campus police station. "Stay here." Alfred told her. Ly stayed in her seat and watched as Alfred got out of the car, walked over to the passenger seat, opened the door and held out his hand. "Ladies first." Ly smiled, if there was one thing this man had it was manners and charm. She took the officer's hand and he helped her out of the car. (Even though she was fully capable of getting out of the car by herself.) Once she was out of the car and into the sunlight she was able to see what the police man looked like. Ly's cheeks immediately flushed a crimson red. He was so handsome! He had honey colored hair and baby blue eyes, not to mention he was well built and looked extremely attractive in his uniform. All Ly could do was stare at him speechlessly. Then she felt a comforting warmness in her right hand. Ly looked down, and realized that the warmth was coming from the Officer's hand. The young woman bashfully retracted her hand from his gentle grasp.

"Thank you for the ride Officer." Ly thanked the handsome police officer. "The pleasure is all mine ma'am." Alfred replied with a charming smile that took Ly's breath away. "Well, thank you once again Officer I really appreciate your help." Ly thanked with a smile that made Alfred's heart flutter. Just as Ly was walking away, Alfred gently grabbed her thin wrist. "Wait!" Alfred exclaimed. Ly turned around, surprise written across her face. "Aren't you going to pay me for my services?" The officer asked. "Oh yes of course! How much do I owe you?" Ly questioned while searching her bag for her wallet. "Your name and a smile will do." Ly looked at the handsome police officer in surprise, then she smiled. "Ly, Ly Nguyen." "And where's my smile?" Alfred asked playfully. The young woman giggled, then with all her might, she smiled as brightly as physically possible. Now that made Alfred's heart skip a beat.

"Is there anything else I can do for you Officer Jones?" Alfred was taken aback. "How did you know my last name is Jones?" Alfred asked his voice laced with curiosity. Ly wordlessly pointed to Alfred's shirt, when he looked down, he saw that she was pointing at his badge. This young woman never ceased to surprise him.

"No Miss Nguyen, that'll be all." Alfred answered her question. "Thank you for everything Officer Jones." Ly thanked. "Miss Nguyen, please, there's no need to-" "Officer Jones report to the East Wing immediately! I repeat, all able bodies report to the East Wing there has been a complication." A voice ordered through Alfred's walkie talkie. Alfred cursed under his breath, of all times, now that he's busy, they need him. Alfred walked over to the car and grabbed the walkie talkie and replied "Roger that I'm heading that way. I'm so sorry Miss Nguyen I-" Alfred stopped mid sentence when he realized she was gone. The officer released a sigh in disappointment, he wanted to talk to her for just a bit longer. Alfred ran his fingers through his hair and noticed there was a note on the passenger door's window. He grabbed the note and read what was written,

_Officer Jones,_

_I'd love to talk to you for a bit longer but I have a test in my next class. _

_I hope we can talk some other time. Thank you for everything._

_-Ly_

Alfred chuckled, it was so sweet of her to leave a note. "Officer Jones where are you!? We need you at the East Wing NOW!" And with that the moment was ruined. Alfred let an agitated sigh escape from his lips as he got in the car and drove to the East Wing of the university, all while keeping Ly's note close to his heart.


End file.
